poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Escape from the Alterniverse Part 2
'''Escape from the Alterniverse Part 2 '''is the tenth episode of the third season of Power Rangers Harmony Force. Plot With Twilight Sparkle and her friends stuck in the Alterniverse, They along with Star Swirl the Bearded and their followers must work together to free themselves. Trapped in the Alterniverse/A world of Power Rangers with Multiple Colors Just as how shocked Twilight Sparkle and her friends to see that Star Swirl the Bearded, Rockhoof, Mage Meadowbrook, Somnambula, Mistmane and Flash Magnus were the Elemental Warriors, They told them that they were Harmony Force Rangers chosen by the Elements Ransik planted from the Tree of Harmony. They were trapped in the Alterniverse by Lord Dragaunus, It was the only world of Power Rangers with Multiple Colors. Toadsworth’s Great Plan/Recruiting more allies for help Meanwhile at the Crystal Prep Academy, Toadsworth came up with a plan by gathering some allies for help. Gathering the Tick and his collides/Meeting with Teamo Supremo Just as they search for help, The Street Sharks and Extreme Dinosaurs gathered help from the Tick, Arthur, American Maid, Die Fledermaus, Sewer Urchin, Caped Crusading Chameleon, Big Shot, Human Bullet, Fire Me Boy, The Civic-Minded Five: (Four-Legged Man, Captain Mucilage, Carpeted Man, Jungle Janet and Feral Boy), Plunger Man, Russian Beard, the Blowfish Avenger, Bi-Polar Bear, Captain Lemming, Mighty Agrippa, Jet Valkyrie, Fishboy, Éclair, Blitzen, Mr. Exciting, Gesundheit, Sarcastro, The Flying Squirrel and Baby Boomerangatuang. As for Bud Frontier, He was determined to keep Proto Clown under control as Uncle Creamy joins in the league. Meanwhile, Darkwing Duck, Launchpad McQuack and the Mighty Ducks gathered help from Teamo Supremo: (Captain Crandall, Rope Girl and Skate Lad). The Fearsome Crooks gathered some criminals/Gathering enemies of the Tick Until then, The Fearsome Crooks gathered Baron Blitz, The Birthday Bandit, Madame Snake, Mr. Large, his gang, Laser Pirate, his crew and Dehydro as Bad Rap, Haxx and Spittor gathered Chairface Chippendale, Professor Chromedome, their gang, Baron Violent, El Seed, the Bee Twins, the Breadmaster, Buttery Pat, Thrakkorzog, Mr. Mental, Pineapple Pokopo, the Evil Midnight Bomber What Bombs at Midnight, The Idea Men, Venus and Milo, The Terror, Stalingrad, Tunn-La, Human Ton and Handy, the Angry Red Herring, the Whirling Scottish Devil, Octo Paganini, the Eastern Bloc Robot Cowboy and the Swiss. Discovering Other Power Rangers of the Alterniverse/All groups of Rangers counts Meanwhile at the Alterniverse, Twilight and her friends discovered Other Members of every groups of Power Rangers from Mighty Morphin to the latest groups of them all. Alex Xanatos' second proposal interruption/Where the portal last opened Back at the regular world, Alex Xanatos begins his second attempt to propose to Moana. But unfortunately, He was interrupted by Hardrock reminding him where the portal to the Alterniverse last opened. The Pillars told their stories/Twilight, Sunset and Starlight's concern At the Alterniverse, Twilight and her friends asked Star Swirl and the Pillars about the Master of Shadows. Long ago, He was originally a young boy named Stygian, who brought the Pillars together against the threat of the Dazzlings. As the Pillars were hailed as heroes, the ordinary Stygian became jealous of their abilities and stole artifacts from them for a spell. The Pillars cast him out as punishment for his actions. When Stygian later appeared before them again, he was consumed by darkness and revenge and became the Master of Shadows because of Diabolico. When asked what spell Stygian was trying to cast, the Pillars admit they don't know for sure, but they believe it was to steal their powers for himself. With that said, Twilight, Sunset and Starlight were concern to get to the bottom of that. Encountering the Master of Shadows/Finding Stygian within him Then, Twilight, Star Swirl and the others encountered the Master of Shadows as they fought him off. Until, Sunset, Spike, Starlight and Mirage were determined to find Stygian within him. Saving Stygian from his Shadows/Seeing the truth/The Portal Reopens Just now, Spike and Mirage holds down the Master of Shadows giving Sunset and Starlight the chance to save Stygian from his own Shadows. At last, Stygian finally remembered his own friends, The Pillars themselves. Then, Stygian was despairing over his friends' betrayal. He later replied that he only wanted the Pillars' respect. Wishing to help them in their battles, he took their artifacts so he could replicate them and become a Pillar as well. With that said, Star Swirl and the Pillars realize how wrong they were. Just then, The portal to the other world was opened. It was Alex Xanatos coming to the rescue, The Pillars then offered to accompany Twilight and her friends to join them in their world as well. The Harmony Force Rangers are back/The Legendary Pillars has Returned Finally, The Harmony Force Rangers are back with the Elemental Warriors by their side including Stygian. Then, Star Swirl apologizes to Stygian for letting pride cloud his judgment and driving him away, and he and the Pillars thanks Twilight and her friends for helping them see the error of their ways. Just then, Alex passed out for keeping the portal open too long. Rangers Harmony Force Rangers Elemental Warriors Mentors *Ransik *Villamax *Diabolico *Zen-Aku *Itassis *Deker *Dulcea *Florida *Professor Utonium *Amethyst Utonium *Zordon *David Xanatos *MacBeth *Demona *Professor William F. Shepherd "The Master" *Dr. Robert Bolton *Chedra Bodzak Allies *Nadira *Kegler *Loki *Jindrax and Toxica *Matoombo *Norg *Dahlia *Mr. Ticklesneezer *Fang *Waspicable *Destructoid *Loyax *Dash *Notacon *T-Top *Katana *Scrapper *Half-Bake *Darkwing Duck *Launchpad McQuack *Fenton Crackshell (Gizmoduck) *Morgana Macawber *Stegmutt *Neptunia *Gosalyn Mallard (Quiverwing Quack) *The Friendly Four: Nega-Bushroot, Nega-Quackerjack, Nega-Liquidator and Nega-Megavolt *Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy *SpongeBob SquarePants (Invincibubble) *Patrick Star (Mr. Superawesomeness) *Sandy Cheeks (The Rodent) *Squidward Tentacles (Sour Note) *Mr. Krabs (Sir Pinch-a-Lot) *Sheldon J. Plankton (Plank-Ton) *Danny Fenton (Danny Phantom) *The Gangreen Gang: Ace, Snake, Lil' Arturo, Grubber, and Big Billy *The Powerpuff Girls: Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Blisstina, Bunny, Bell, Bullet, Bloom, Bolt, Breezie, Berry, Barasia, Burpy and Blisstina *The Rowdyruff Boys: Brick, Boomer, Butch, Benny, Bull, Blitz, Barrel, Blaze, Blaster, Bliss, Buzzie, Blanc, Bill and Benny *Jankenman *Aikko *Guyan *Chokkin *Persian *Pechakucha *Ururun *Psyche *Fox Xanatos *Owen Burnett *Alexander Fox Xanatos *Moana *Maui *Pua *Heihei *John Smith *Cassim *Mario *Princess Peach *Rosalina *Luigi *Princess Daisy *Pauline *Wario *Waluigi *Yoshi, Yellow Yoshi, Red Yoshi, Blue Yoshi, Pink Yoshi, Sky Blue Yoshi, Orange Yoshi, Purple Yoshi, White Yoshi, Black Yoshi, Brown Yoshi, Teal Yoshi, Gray Yoshi, Magenta Yoshi, Maroon Yoshi, Lime Yoshi, Cyan Yoshi, Gold Yoshi, Silver Yoshi and Bronze Yoshi *Birdo, Blue Birdo, Yellow Birdo, Purple Birdo, Red Birdo, Green Birdo, Orange Birdo, Black Birdo and White Birdo *Nabbit *Professor E. Gadd *Stanley the Bugman *Toad, Blue Toad, Green Toad, Orange Toad, Yellow Toad, Indigo Toad, Purple Toad, Cyan Toad, Pink Toad, Lime Toad, Lavender Toad, Turquoise Toad, Brown Toad, Gray Toad, Black Toad, White Toad, Magenta Toad, Gold Toad, Silver Toad and Bronze Toad *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong *Funky Kong *Candy Kong *Chunky Kong *Kiddy Kong *Dixie Kong *Tiny Kong *Cranky Kong *Donkey Kong Jr. *Perry the Parasol *Patty the Parasol *Starlow *Princess Shelly *Princess Amanda *Princess Clover *Princess Citrus *Luma *Geno *Mallow *Toadette, Blue Toadette, Green Toadette, Orange Toadette, Yellow Toadette, Red Toadette, Purple Toadette, Indigo Toadette, Cyan Toadette, Lime Toadette, Wisteria Toadette, Turquoise Toadette, Badge Toadette, Gray Toadette, Black Toadette, White Toadette, Magenta Toadette, Gold Toadette, Silver Toadette and Bronze Toadette *Toadsworth *Toad Mary *Goombella *Dribble and Splitz *18-Volt *9-Volt *Orbulon *Dr. Crygor *Ella *Jimmy T *Kat & Ana *Mona *Koopa the Quick *Bom-Omb Buddy *Noki *Goombario *Tuff *Cappy *Tiara *Aqualea *Queen Merelda *Captain Syrup *Lakitu Buddy *Dorrie *Lubba *Cloudie *Wrinkly Kong *Swanky Kong *Lanky Kong *Kiddy Kong *Coach Penguin *Tuxie the Penguin *Mother Penguin *Hoot *MIPS *Rabbits of Mushroom Kingdom *Toadbert *Toadiko *Dr. Toadley *Dryite *Jumpman *Lady Julie *Toad Fredrick *Toad Priscilla *Princess Layla *Moonling *Princess Shokora *Prince Peasley *Maria *Lusie *Waria *Walice *Alfonso *Gustavo *Crystal Toad *Hammy the Hammer Bro *Prince Pearce *Prince Daisley *Prince Rosalio *The Manhattan Clan: Goliath, Hudson, Elisa Maza, Angela, Brooklyn, Broadway, Lexington and Bronx *Dingo *Matrix *Phil Palmfeather *The Mighty Ducks: Wildwing and Nosedive Flashblade, Mallory McMallard, Duke L'Orange, Tanya Vanderflock, Check "Grin" Hardwing, Canard Thunderbeak, Lucretia DeCoy and Falcone *Hunter, Colleen, Blitz, Exile, Shag, Muzzle, Sport and Greta *The Street Sharks: Ripster, Streex, Jab, Big Slammu, Moby Lick, Rox, Manta Man and El Swordo *Lena Mack *Bends *The Extreme Dinosaurs: T-Bone, Spike, Stegz, Bullzeye and Hardrock *Yuri *Ken *Ribbon *Bongo *Tap *Chris *Bobby *Chacha *Lucas *Jito *Maggie *Petros Xanatos *Halcyon Renard *Preston Vogel *Puck *Oberon *Titania *Princess Unikitty *Prince Puppycorn *Dr. Fox *Hawkodile *Richard *The Tick *Arthur *American Maid *Die Fledermaus *Sewer Urchin *Caped Crusading Chameleon *Big Shot *Human Bullet *Fire Me Boy *The Civic-Minded Five: Four-Legged Man, Captain Mucilage, Carpeted Man, Jungle Janet and Feral Boy *Plunger Man *Russian Beard *The Blowfish Avenger *Bi-Polar Bear *Captain Lemming *Mighty Agrippa *Jet Valkyrie *Fishboy *Éclair *Blitzen *Bud Frontier *Proto Clown *Uncle Creamy *Mr. Exciting *Gesundheit *Sarcastro *The Flying Squirrel *Baby Boomerangatuang *Teamo Supremo: Captain Crandall, Rope Girl and Skate Lad *Governor Kevin *The Chief *Mr. Paulson *Stygian Mermaid Princesses Civilians *Principal Celestia *Vice Principal Luna *Shining Armor *Dean Cadance *Flurry Heart *Gloriosa Daisy *Timber Spruce *Trixie *Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo *Babs Seed *Spearhead *Thunderlane *Caramel *Dr. Hooves *Mrs. Cup Cake and Mr. Carrot Cake *Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake *Mille *Cream Puff *Coloratuara *Granny Smith *Grand Pear *Ken Utonium *Ms. Sara Bellum *Ms. Keane *The Mayor of Townsville *Mike Believe *Robin Snyder *Juniper Montage *Canter Zoom *Mayor Blank *Dot *Carmelita Vatos *Dinosaur Neil *Crandall's mom *Jean Villains *Bowser *Misstress 9 *Bowser Jr. *The Koopalings: Larry Koopa, Morton Koopa Jr., Wendy O. Koopa, Iggy Koopa, Lemmy Koopa, Roy Koopa, Ludwig Von Koopa, Tim J. Koopa, Harley B. Koopa, Lavora, Noah Koopa, Risen Koopa, Jackson Koopa, Patti Lee Koopa and Poopbutt Koopa *Kamek *Kammy Koopa *King K. Rool *Drake the Dark Toad *Koopa Kid *Morton Koopa Sr. *Sam the Koopa *Fire John *Fawl *Cackletta *Tatanga *Princess Shroob *Wart *Boom Boom *Pom Pom *Sharmlock *Slanito *Koopa Bros. *Shy Guy Bros. *Evil Toads *Kaolinite *Witches 5: Eudial, Mimette, Telulu, Viluy, Cyprine and Ptilol *Negaduck *Mojo Jojo *Megavolt *Bushroot *Quackerjack *Liquidator *Fuzzy Lumpkins *Princess Morbucks *HIM *Sedusa *The Amoeba Boys *Man Ray *Dirty Bubble *Vlad Plasmius *The Powerpunk Girls: Berserk, Brat and Brute *The Rowdyrock Boys: Brusie, Bumblebee and Block *Masked Osodashi *Professor Dick *Dark Jankenman *The Fashionistas: Bianca and Barbarus Bikini *Manboy *Pack Rat *Silico *Allegro *Hope *White Kitty *Chelsea Holmes *Mr. Mime *Bro Sharks *Blue Genie *Unicorn Terminator *Four Unicorns of the Apocalypse: Jellycorn, Petercorn, Tanyacorn and Stanicorn *The Gnome *Jenmmica *The Pack: Coyote, Wolf, Jackal and Hyena *Lord Dragaunus *Siege *Chameleon *Wraith *General Parvo *The Groomer *Dr. Luther Paradigm *Slobster *Slash *Killamari *Repteel *Shrimp Louie *Tentakill *The Raptors: Bad Rap, Haxx and Spittor *Lord Kuruku *Master Frown *Brock *Chairface Chippendale *Professor Chromedome *Baron Violent *El Seed *The Bee Twins *The Breadmaster *Buttery Pat *Thrakkorzog *Mr. Mental *Pineapple Pokopo *The Evil Midnight Bomber What Bombs at Midnight *The Idea Men *Venus *Milo *The Terror *Stalingrad *Tunn-La *Human Ton and Handy *Angry Red Herring *Whirling Scottish Devil *Octo Paganini *The Eastern Bloc Robot Cowboy *The Swiss *Baron Blitz *The Birthday Bandit *Madame Snake *Mr. Large *Ernie the Hat, Mickey the Shirt, and Rosie the Purse *Laser Pirate *Dehydro Trivia *The Storyline continues with Escape from the Alterniverse Part 3. *Alex attempts to propose to Moana for marriage but is interrupted by Hardrock warning where the video was last shown how Twilight and her friends got transported into the Alterniverse. *The Tick, Arthur, American Maid, Die Fledermaus, Sewer Urchin, Caped Crusading Chameleon, Big Shot, Human Bullet, Fire Me Boy, The Civic-Minded Five (Four-Legged Man, Captain Mucilage, Carpeted Man, Jungle Janet and Feral Boy), Plunger Man, Russian Beard, The Blowfish Avenger, Bi-Polar Bear, Captain Lemming, Mighty Agrippa, Jet Valkyrie, Fishboy, Éclair, Blitzen, Proto Clown, Uncle Creamy, Mr. Exciting, Gesundheit, Sarcastro, The Flying Squirrel, Baby Boomerangatuang and Teamo Supremo will make their first debut. *Chairface Chippendale, Professor Chromedome, their gang, Baron Violent, El Seed, The Bee Twins, The Breadmaster, Buttery Pat, Thrakkorzog, Mr. Mental, Pineapple Pokopo, The Evil Midnight Bomber What Bombs at Midnight, The Idea Men, Venus and Milo, The Terror, Stalingrad, Tunn-La, Human Ton and Handy, the Angry Red Herring, the Whirling Scottish Devil, Octo Paganini, the Eastern Bloc Robot Cowboy, the Swiss, Baron Blitz, The Birthday Bandit, Madame Snake, Mr. Large, his gang, Laser Pirate, his crew and Dehydro will make their debut to join Bowser's evil alliance. Transcript *Escape from the Alterniverse Part 2 (Transcript) Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Episodes